That day
by Cherry tiger
Summary: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle fansong. Song by Natalie Imbrulgia, 'That day. Sakura's pov. C


So I've written another fanfic with a song inserted as usual (I like this style, it makes it simple for me to get a story :p). This time again, I'm using Sakura as the main character. This is her point of view in the 4th book of TSUBASA, chapter 22. It's not that accurate and I inserted a few things that never happened in the book ^.^ But it's my story so...  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Give it back," he said. "It belongs to the princess."  
  
'It' belongs to me? Of course, my memories. How precious it seems...  
  
I place a hand on my chest for comfort. I must've finally gained enough memories to think properly. My memories... yes, I've lost them... how?  
  
{That day that day/What a mess, what a marvel/I walked into that cloud again and I lost myself/And I'm sad, sad, sad, small, alone, scared/Craving purity, a fragile mind and a gentle spirit...}  
  
"Are you okay, princess?" he asked me, worry in his eyes.  
  
Princess? Yes, I remember that... I'm a princess. I'm Princess Sakura. If I remember correctly, my brother is a king. I remember vaguely of what he looks like.  
  
But I also remember walking away from my brother in anger. But why?  
  
{That day that day/What a marvelous mess/This is all that I can do/I'm done to be me/Sad, scared, small, alone, beautiful/It's supposed to be like this/I accept everything it's supposed to be like this...}  
  
I watched Syaoran, Fye and Kurogane. The way the bicker among each other as they make decisions whenever they enter a new world, most of the time on ways to gain back my memories. For some reason, I had this feeling that I should feel guilty, but at the moment it is not strong enough. At this moment, I just feel glad that they're helping me. At this moment, I feel...  
  
{That day that day/I lay down beside myself/In this feeling of pain, sadness, scared, small/Climbing, crawling towards the light, and it's all that I see/And I'm tired and I'm right and I'm wrong/And it's beautiful/That day that day/What a mess, what a marvel/We're all the same but no one thinks so/And it's okay and I'm small and I'm divine and it's beautiful/And it's coming and it's already here and it's absolutely perfect...}  
  
I believe Kurogane-san and Fye-san have their own purposes for traveling different worlds themselves. One wants to go home, one is searching for a new home. In the meantime they're helping Syaoran-kun retrieve my memories. What had happened to them, to give them this cause, I always wonder. Someday I'll get the courage to find out and ask them, get to know them better...  
  
{That day that day/When everything was a mess/And everything was in place/And there's too much hurt/Sad, small, scared, alone/And everyone's a cynic/And it's sad and it's sweet/But it's supposed to be like this...}  
  
As we walked back, I began to feel sleepy. I wobbled a bit. He noticed.  
  
"Are you sleepy, princess?"  
  
I gave a light nod. "Don't worry! I'll be fine!"  
  
But his eyes stayed worried. "Would you like me to carry you, princess?"  
  
Why do I get irritated when he calls me princess? "No. It's okay."  
  
I walked on, the drowsiness sinking in. Until finally, my legs couldn't hold me anymore. I stumbled.  
  
"Princess!" I heard him cry.  
  
The next thing I knew I was lying on his back as he carried me onwards. "Syaoran-kun..." I mumbled.  
  
I felt his body shiver at the way I called him.  
  
Why... is he doing this... for me?  
  
Who... are you... to me?  
  
{That day that day/When I sat in the sun and I thought/And I cried cause I'm sad, scared, small, alone, strong/And I'm nothing and I'm true/Only a brave man could break through}  
  
{And it's all okay/Yeah, it's okay...}  
  
"Syaoran-kun... it's okay... you can put me down now... please..." I told him. Slowly, he put me to the ground. He didn't let go of my hand, though...  
  
This warmth. How familiar... I've felt it before... I wish I'd remember...  
  
{That day that day/That day that day}  
  
{That day that day/I lay down beside myself/In this feeling of pain, sadness, scared, small/Climbing, crawling towards the light, and it's all that I see/And I'm tired and I'm right and I'm wrong/And it's beautiful/That day that day/What a mess, what a marvelous mess/We're all the same but no one thinks so/And it's okay and I'm small and I'm divine and it's beautiful/And it's coming and it's already here and it's absolutely perfect...}  
  
Fye and Kurogane looked at me. "Sakura-chan..." went Fye. Even Mokona joined in. "Are you feeling better, Sakura?"  
  
"I'm fine! Thank you, you don't have to worry so much!" I assured them. Someday I'll thank you all for helping me, for caring me, for loving me...  
  
{So sweet, can you feel it?/Are you here? Are you with me?/I can feel it, and it's beautiful/That day that day...}  
  
{That day/Absolutely perfect...}  
  
This is my best memory yet... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Err... okay, the song is called 'That day' by Natalie Imbrulgia. I wanted to put it like there's a hidden self in Sakura singing this song, more or likely the "true" Sakura. When she sings 'That day' I often believe is she's singing of the day she lost her memories. C&C welcomed. 


End file.
